Search for the Guardian
by thRealm
Summary: The World is under attack from foes of the past. Demons who's only goal is to win back the land that was theres long ago. Bace, a young fighter must find the guardians of the past and get them to fight again. Failure is not a option for him
1. An Incoming Invasion

--Search for the Guardian--  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, well this is my idea, I've thought a lot about it, and this is my second time at the story (first time virus messed it up);  
  
Ch 1 :. An Incoming Invasion.:  
  
A dark cloud had risen over the eastern horizon, covering the sky like a blanket. The ground shook and shattered, energy was drawn from the ground, summoning into a central point in the sky. What few traces of life gathered in the dusty, open area, turned and ran for there life. They knew what evil was returning to the plains of Gora, but could not stand against a foe of such power.  
  
A vortex began to tear through the energy focal point. The sky wavered under the stress of the incoming evil. The earth, the sea and all of the rest of the world trembled, it remembered this evil all to well also. The sky tore like paper, and the nose of a cruiser poked through. Rocks shattered at the power, grass burnt underneath the crusier, the world died underneath it.   
  
Three more cruisers came though after the first, one landed, unloading tens of hundreds of thousands of demons. There black bodies fell in with the shadows and their yellow eyes pierced the heart. Weapons and claws ready, they were a sea of black. A demon came off the ship finally, as it lifted, he was a replica of the rest of them, except that he wore a metal helmet, one that looked ancient, carved with sacred runes and glyphs on it. It cast a magical field around him. He was the leader of the attack squad of demons.  
  
The ship that unloaded the demons went back through the tear in the sky, and the tear sealed. The leader spoke in a harsh, raspy voice. "Today we reclaim what is ours, what was taken from us by the guardians. They are no longer a threat to us, we shall show no mercy, this land was ours, we will slaughter all of the weak hearted fools that inhabit this world. We will show them all what it means to steal what rightfully belongs to us. As you fight remember this, what this world cannot give us, death will. Now let us follow the path that our aggressors used against us. Fitting, do you not agree?"  
  
Cheers were given from the crowd. The roar soon died down as demons filed into ranks, getting ready for an attack. Four cruisers floated overhead, ready to fight. Posts manned with yellowed eyed demons that were trained only to kill.  
  
Soon the world that had wrongfully been taken from them would be returned to its rightful owners. The worlds only answer to this threat was a call to all it inhabitants, hoping to find the one who would respond and drive back all the demons. 


	2. The Peace at Hand

--Search for the Guardian--  
  
Ch 2 :. The Peace at Hand .:  
  
Bace awoke with a start. Something had been calling to him, begging for help. He knew it was only a dream, but it seemed real, the voice seemed so familiar, and then it suddenly stopped, as if in trouble, and in pain. He laid there for a bit then got up and dressed himself.  
  
After breakfast, something seems strange, so Bace left his house and went north. The sky seemed to be recovering from a bad wound. The colors of it seemed off, and the way if fit together seemed off too. It had a stress to its, like something behind it was trying to push through, or something had pushed through as they sky was healing itself.  
  
He eventually reached Mount Kilos, were Rowe said he would be today. Bace knew that he shouldn't disturb Rowe, but he wanted to ask him a few things, and about the sky too. Rowe would have seen something if anything had happened to it. The path upto the top of the mountain was covered with dust and crumbled rocks.   
  
Bace reached a F of the mountain that required climbing, he grabbed on to one of the rocks that jutted out and started his ascent upwards. Some of the rocks had been shook lose, so they would slip out of the moutain when Bace pulled his weight onto it, no big deal except that they weren't lose two days previous. The accent upwards and the danger of lose rocks tired Bace out quickly. Only two-thirds the way up the mountainside, his body became heavier and his arms took more energy to pull him up the side of the cliff. Every now and then some rocks would fall or dust would come over the edge that was above him. Promises that Rowe was still training up top the mountain.   
  
Eventually, Bace reached the top and laid down to rest on his back. He was tired from the climb up, but luckily the way down was easier and faster, he would just use the switchbacks on the backside of the mountain. They were safer and would lead him out the backside of the mountain. Though it would require a lot more walking, but he knew he could use the exercise.  
  
When he opened his eyes, Rowe was standing right over him. "Ahhh!", Bace let out a scream startled.  
  
"Haha, wake up, you shouldn't sleep while I'm training, I might hit you with something."  
  
"You wouldn't", replied Bace,"I know you would never try and hit me."  
  
"Wouldn't do it on purpose, but I'm not the most accurate soul at throwing and kicking things." Rowe smiled,"And then I could accidentally 'drop' something on you." Rowe paused,"You do know better than to come up here while I'm training. We've known each other for a long time, what's bothering you?"  
  
Bace tried to act startled, but with little success. "I...uh....well... nothings a matter... why... err.... ya... why would you think that?"  
  
Rowe laughed, "Well I know you don't bother me unless you have something of importance to ask me. You probably want to know about the sky, I see it too, but no one else does."  
  
"Yea", said Bace,"how did you know? Wait a seconds, what do you mean no one else can see it!"  
  
"Well, no one else seems to be alarmed, and when I asked the question to Gail Gran, he looked at me like I was a complete idiot."  
  
"Hmmm.....well thats stange... what is wrong with it anyways?"  
  
"I don't know, it looks like it had extreme stress on it, do you know those tales about a demon army that was sent to another dimension? They were supposed to be locked away forever. But the stories say that the sky was heavily stress upon the departure of them from this world. Do you think maybe that could be it?"  
  
"Sill stories aren't going to help us here. Those stories are made up by crazy old people who have to much free time on their hands so they made up stupid stories." Bace said irritated.  
  
"Well it's my only guess as to wha'ts wrong with it. Other than that, I have no idea what's wrong."  
  
"So you're saying that we sealed away demons again or something?"  
  
"No",said Rowe,"I'm saying it's much worse. I'm saying that they have gotten out. I'm saying they are in the world right now. Heading for some poor village that is about to be destroyed."  
  
"Don't be stupid, wouldn't we know if there were demons coming at us?"  
  
"Well, I do have to admit, there is something in the distance that is bothering me. Climb over the mountain and look for yourself."  
  
"What!", said Bace, surprised,"you waited this long to tell me! Why didn't you say something earlier!"  
  
Bace got up and moved to the side of the mountain once more, and started to climb it. It was a short climb, and none of the rocks were loose. The climb wasn't too bad and soon Bace was at the top of the mountain look at a vast area of land. To his left side was the Jorgin Forest, and to his right the Malgoni Lake, but what he saw that got his attention was what was on the plains in between them. A dark cloud covered the land, and something was above it. Bace couldn't see out that far, but maybe Rowe was right. Whatever it was, it sent a chill down Bace's spine.  
  
Bace climbed back down to Rowe,"Maybe you are right. We should warn the village about this, shouldn't we?"  
  
"Why?," asked Rowe,"They are not going to belive two teenagers."  
  
"Hey I'm almost 18, then only two years till I'm 20 and of legal age!"  
  
"I know, but you had to see it with your own eyes, and it will take to long for someone to get up to the top of mountain. Plus we could be wrong, then what will happen to us?"  
  
"Well we just can't stand here and let something happen! We should at least get people in to the Structure."  
  
"The Structure is ancient, we don't know if it will hold up against anything any more."  
  
"We have to....", but Bace stopped, the impact of something in the city had sent a tremor through the mountain too.  
  
Rowe laughed,"We better find somewhere to hide up here, I don't think were getting down there to help."  
  
Another explosion went off near the base of the mountain, and so began the beggining of the end. 


End file.
